Beauty And The Beast
by ClosingWallsAndTickingClocks
Summary: The story of Beauty and the Beast was twisted once before...now it's been twisted again. When a lone wolf attacks Ogres invading Belle's town, she's intrigued to learn that the wolf is actually a young, raven haired woman, with a dark curse and a terrible past. Belle makes a deal to stick by her side to help her with the curse...and can't help but fall in love along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**The story of Beauty and the Beast was twisted once before...now it's been twisted again. When a lone wolf attacks Ogres invading Belle's town, she's intrigued to learn that the wolf is actually a young, raven haired woman, with a dark curse and a terrible past. Belle makes a deal to stick by her side to help her with the curse...and can't help but fall in love along the way.**

**A/N: I mean this as no disrespect toward Rumbelle shippers, I just personally ship Red Beauty a whole lot more. This is how I would've liked the "Beauty and the Beast" aspect of OUAT to go! :)**

**Anyway hope you guys like it. As usual, I don't own Once Upon A Time, or any of the characters. R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter One  
**

* * *

_And they lived happily ever after._

Her eyes darted past that last line with disappointment, her brows furrowing.

She's read many books in her life. Many. And all of them...amazing. Books of adventure and love and romance and journeys to great lands. Books of the life she wanted so desperately, but could never have. A heroic woman, tearing through her struggles to victory. Stories of a woman choosing her own fate, not having it decided for her. She'd taken a different turn with this book. This one was a romantic novel. A romantic novel that had left her all but confused with its final line.

_And they lived happily ever after._

She wasn't sure she understood. Was that the end of their journey? The end of their existence? They lived happily, but what about afterwards? Most of the books she'd read ended with a promise of another journey. What had happened? Did life end as soon as you fell in love? Did everything begin to revolve around that person, to the point where your story became nothing but "I love you"s and "I'll be with you forever"s? Life was supposed to be filled with struggles, but somehow, there's a "happily ever after"? She knows there's no such thing has a "happily ever after".

It's with that final thought that Belle shuts the book in frustration and sighs. She'll never fall in love if this is the true meaning behind it. The end of journeys and adventures. If she had to lead a life filled with nothing simply for "love", if she had to miss out on great lands and meeting new people and being free, then love was not something she was interested in.

"Belle? Belle!" The doors behind her slammed open and she turned, her heart dropping and her mind immediately jumping to the worst conclusion: They'd lost.

Her father walked in, his stride ever as proud and demeaning, but his shoulders slumped forward and his eyes wide and frantic, looking around anxiously for her. Relief flooded his face when he spotted her and Belle looked behind his large frame to see her fiancee, Gaston.

_My fiancee...but not by my choice._ An arranged marriage. That is what her life had been subjected to. Arranged marriage and meaningless love. He frowned and walked toward her, his stride as cocky as his smile.

"Belle, we were worried sick." Maurice whispered, taking her hands delicately and kissing them.

"I've been in here this whole time." Belle muttered, smiling lightly.

"She reads when she's nervous. Completely slipped my mind with all this chaos." Her father said, chuckling weakly as he looked back at Gaston tiredly.

"I see. I did not know." Gaston said, his smile widening. Belle could not help but glare coldly at him.

"Perhaps you would know if you bothered to talk to me. Or took time to get to know me, instead of finding everything out through my father." Belle said as calmly as she could. She dug her fingers into her palm to stop herself from slapping him across his arrogant face.

"Belle, now is not the time. The Ogres are on our footsteps, we need to go." Maurice said eagerly. It was his tone that brought Belle back to the present: back to the problem at hand.

"Go where?" Belle said in shock. Her father shook his head as guards entered the room and he took her by the arm gently.

"To safety."

"Safety? Father, this is our village! Our people! We should stand and fight!" Belle said furiously, tugging her arm away. Her father sighed.

"Belle...we barely have any men, and I don't want to lose the ones I have to a fight we cannot win!"

"So what? We're going to stand by and do nothing?" Belle exclaimed. She could not believe this. Her father was no coward. This was...

"No, my dear." Gaston stepped forward and put his hands on Belle's shoulders lightly. She tried to contain her disgust at his ridiculous half smile, and the way he looked at her as if she were a child.

"There is a man, a powerful man, who can make it all go away." Gaston said, nodding slowly. Belle shrugged out of his grip and looked to her father.

"Who?"

"A man with magic." Maurice said breathlessly.

"Magic? You're going to trust magic now?" Belle exclaimed, stepping back in shock.

"Belle, please, I-" Maurice's words were cut short at the sound as a loud howl sounded outside the castle walls, it's sound echoing all around them and even overshadowing the low growls of the Ogres.

"Don't tell me wolves have joined the battle now?" Maurice said angrily, rushing to the window. Belle's heart dropped. If wolves had joined the battle, then it truly was over. She stood behind her father anxiously, squinting through the darkness. The faint glow of fires at all the turrets of the castle exposed the small clearing where the Ogres were marching, and to Belle's astonishment, she did not see a pack of wolves.

She saw only one.

"There! Battling that Ogre!" She said, pointing to the left where one Ogre was slamming its fists to the ground. The wolf jumped and the Ogre let out a thunderous roar before collapsing to the ground, dead. Belle didn't know whether to scream, cry, cheer, or run in terror.

"My god!" Maurice said in shock. _That's putting it lightly. _Belle thought sarcastically.

"That is no ordinary wolf. Perhaps best we stay away from it." Gaston whispered.

"Stay away from it? It's stopping the Ogres! It's helping us!" Belle said angrily. Gaston rolled his eyes, anger shining briefly before he let out a small chuckle and again, stared at her as if she were a child.

"Wolves are beasts. Nothing more or less. It attacks whatever it can. Including humans. Come now, Belle. Best leave the fighting to the men and the wolves."

It was this comment that set her off. For all the books she read, it was always the ones about the heroic women who took a stand that made her thankful for the existence of literature. Before Gaston could breathe another word, she took off, ignore her father's shouts as she raced down the stairs and burst through the front doors, her anger making her grab a spear from a guard and hold it tightly in her right hand. She felt a tinge of fear, but it was masked by anger, and the need to prove herself. The need to prove that women were not weak...that they could hold their own. She picked her dress us and began to run toward the wolf, who had successfully slayed the final Ogre in the clearing. The wolf let out a howl, and Belle's feet seemed to give way from under her. The wolf's head snapped up to meet her and Belle found her fingers uncurling from around the spear.

She was on her knees in front of this creature as it glared at her, growling softly. It's teeth were as large as the spear itself, and Belle could not tear her eyes away from them. Her eyes were wide, but she refused to open her mouth, knowing all to well she would scream the second she did.

"BELLE!" Her fathers shouts sounded a million miles away, and she knew she would be dead before he reached her...

The wolf's took two steps forward before it stopped. Its growls faded and it whimpered, its eyes rolling in the back of its head before it collapsed to the floor. Belle's heart skipped a beat and a small whimper escaped her lips before she could stop herself. Tears began to well in her eyes at that point, but something else seemed to happen to. Unconsciously, she found herself crawling forward, hand outstretched, reaching for the light brown fur of the wolf-

"BELLE!" Her fingers had barely even grazed the wolf before she was pulled roughly to her feet and thrown aside as Gaston unsheathed his sword and pointed it at the wolf, fear shining in his eyes.

"Don't!" Belle rushed forward and gripped Gaston's wrist tightly, forcing his hand down.

"Belle, enough!" He hissed through bared teeth.

"This wolf has done nothing to harm you! Or me! Look at what it's done! The Ogres are gone, the threat is gone!"

"The threat is not gone! You are right! Look at what it has done to the Ogres! Imagine what it could do to the people!" Gaston said, raising his sword once more.

"It is injured! Hurt! You will kill it when it's already down? You're a coward." Belle whispered harshly. Gaston glared at her with hatred in his eyes and Belle believed he might have hit her if her father had not interrupted.

"The beast is injured! Its wounds are great. Just leave it here to die." Maurice said, turning his back on the wolf. Belle looked at her father in shock.

"We can't do nothing! It saved our village!" She exclaimed.

"It is nothing but an animal, Belle! Now get back inside the castle, please!" Maurice said, scratching his forehead absentmindedly. Belle glared at him and tore off her cloak, inching closer to the wolf.

"No."

"Belle for god's sake-"

"Fine. Stay out here in the cold." Gaston sneered. Maurice looked at him in disbelief and Gaston leaned in, whispering something in his ear. Belle found she didn't care about anything Gaston had to say. They all began walking back toward the Castle, leaving Belle and the wolf behind.

* * *

The first thing that popped into her mind the instant she realized she was conscious was that she had fallen asleep. Her eyes snapped open and she found bright sunlight illuminating everything around her, the sun rising slowly over the horizon. Belle blinked blearily as she looked around the clearing in shock, then realized what she had fallen asleep against.

Except there was no wolf there.

It was a woman.

Belle was too frozen in shock to even think. What had happened to the wolf? Why was this woman suddenly here?

Had...had she been the wolf?

_That's impossible..._

But it was the only explanation. How else could this woman be here, right where the wolf was?

Belle shook her head, rubbing her eyes tiredly to make sure she wasn't imagining things. When she opened her eyes, the woman was still there...

And Belle's eyes observed what they didn't before because of the shock.

A massive dark red patch had stained the woman's dress. Her forehead was covered in a sheen of sweat, and she was shivering, her breath labored.

"She's injured..." Belle whispered. No thoughts of hesitation crossed her mind as she gripped the woman's arm and draped it over her neck, slowly lifting her to her feet. Belle groaned softly at the weight, but pushed forward, dragging the young woman forward. She was halfway through the clearing before finally, two soldiers began running toward her.

"I-found-her-she's hurt..." Belle panted.

"We've got her." One soldier lifted the woman into his arms as easily as if she weighed a feather and carried her to the castle. Belle ran after him as soon as she caught her breath, her heart racing.

What if she turned into the wolf again? What if she was endangering her entire village bringing this woman in?

_She's hurt. You have to help her, Belle. _

As soon as she came through the double doors, her father and Gaston came rushing down the stairs.

"Belle! You were out there all night?" Maurice exclaimed, rushing forward.

"I'm fine. The woman-"

"What woman?" Gaston asked, confused. Belle sucked in a breath. She was going to have to lie through her teeth here...

"I...I found her near the woods. The wolf was gone, but she was there and she was hurt, so..."

"The wolf could've killed you, Belle!" Maurice chastised.

"But it didn't! I'm fine, but she's not!" Belle rushed past her father to the chambers the guard had taken the woman. Two court physicians were there, checking her wounds.

"How is she?" Belle blurted out, rushing into the room.

"Her wound is severe, but she'll make it through. She's strong. Her fever has already broken it's...it's a miracle, really." The physician said, chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Gaston asked. The physician looked up at him, shaking his head.

"Oh nothing, it's just...women's bodies seem to endure a lot more then men's. They heal a lot faster, too." He said, pressing a cool cloth to the woman's head. Belle could help but smirk in amusement as Gaston looked at the man, flabbergasted.

"When she wakes up, tell her to drink this." The physician said, handing Belle a small vial. Belle nodded as they left the room. Gaston cleared his throat, holding his arm out to Belle, but she shook her head.

"I'm staying with her. Someone has to." Gaston sighed, but shrugged and walked away. Belle sat down beside the young woman laying on the bed, her thoughts racing.

Belle was about 95% sure that this woman before her was a werewolf. A human who turned into a wolf during the moonlight hours of the day. She'd read about them in books, but she didn't think they actually existed...

Was it possible? Could this woman be a wolf?

Belle was half torn between grabbing a weapon and simply running away but something was holding her back...there was just something about her...

The woman groaned softly and Belle was pulled out of her stupor as the woman's eyes opened slowly, looking around in confusion.

"It's okay! You're safe!" Belle whispered, standing up. The woman looked at her with wide, bright green eyes, filled with fear and confusion.

"Where am I?" She whispered hollowly.

"You're safe, that's all that matters." The woman sat up, then winced slowly, clutching her side.

"I don't understand..." She whispered, her voice almost childlike. Belle's heart broke for the poor girl.

"What's your name?" Belle asked lightly. The woman looked at her with wide eyes and swallowed lightly.

"I'm...I'm Red. What happened to me? I'm...I'm hurt." Red whispered, clutching the bandage wrapped around her hip where the wound was.

"Red, my name is Belle. And...something happened last night. Do you remember anything?" Belle asked, leaning forward. Red looked up at her and shook her head.

"No! No, I don't! I just...I remember going to the chicken coop and my hood got caught in the barn door so I took it off and...that's it." Red whispered.

"Well, Red...last night some Ogres attacked our village. And...a wolf saved us." Belle said, smiling lightly. Red was still looking down at her wound. Belle cleared her throat and continued.

"And...the wolf got injured pretty badly. I stayed with the wolf and when I woke up the next morning, that wolf...had turned into a woman. Into you." Red's head snapped up as soon as she uttered those final words and she was looking at Belle as if she were crazy.

"What? What are you trying to say, you think I'm a wolf?" The girl exclaimed, her eyes wide and a small chuckle of disbelief escaping her lips.

"Look, it's okay. I won't tell anyone-"

"I am NOT the wolf! But...oh god, Peter!" Red breathed the last three words in shock, and then she began sitting up slowly. Belle rushed forward.

"You're injured! Just rest."

"I need to go home." Red said desperately, breathing in through her nose to block the pain.

"Red, I'm sorry if I've upset you, I'm just telling you what I saw!" Belle said, sighing. Red looked at her, then nodded slowly.

"No it's not...look you said a wolf got out last night? That wolf is my friend and someone I care about deeply! I need to find him! Thank you...for bringing me here and looking after me. I don't know what happened or how you found me, but thank you. But I really need to get home. My Granny must be worried sick. And Snow probably is, too!"

"Well, at least let me help you get there! I want to make sure you're safe." Belle said, touching Red's shoulder. If Red really wasn't the wolf, then whoever was was dangerous. Belle wasn't about to let this young girl hunt the wolf down by herself...

Red smiled lightly and nodded.

"It's not far from here. Come on."

"Wait..." Belle picked up the vial and handed it to her.

"Drink this first. Physician's orders." Red sighed and opened the vial, drinking it down in one gulp.

"That...does not taste nice." She said, her face screwing up in disgust. Belle giggled, then gripped her hand.

"Come on, let's get you home!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for your great reviews! Sorry this took so long! Hope you like it!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Belle could barely catch her breath as the young brunette in front of her powered through the forest, half-running, half-walking as she went. They had left at Belle's village at around midday and the now, the sun was beginning to set.

"Are we close?" Belle asked. Red looked back at her and smiled.

"Just up ahead!" She said, pulling back a branch and walking forward. Belle smiled despite her sore feet and back. There was something about Red that made Belle happy. It was probably just being in the presence of another young woman who had such a free personality. But something had been tugging at the back of Red's mind and Belle could see it. When she questioned her about it, Red had sighed and told her what it was.

Her boyfriend, Peter, was a wolf. Apparently, he involuntarily turned into a wolf three times a month during the days of the full moon and would hurt innocent people, but he couldn't control it. Last night, Red had chained him to a tree by his orders and, in order to not make her Granny suspicious, had gone back home and gone to the barn to get chicken eggs for "evidence" that she had been in the barn the whole time. She had been planning on racing back to Peter and having her friend, Snow White, cover for her when she blacked out.

"My hood got stuck to the barn door, so I took it off and I was heading back to the cabin when I just...blacked out." Red said. Belle didn't know what to think. She was positive Red was the wolf that had attacked the Ogres, there was no other explanation. It couldn't have been this Peter man she talked of. Belle had fallen asleep against the wolf and had woken up leaning against Red. It was impossible that she wasn't the wolf.

"Here we are!" Red called. She ran up through a small hill and through the trees and Belle saw a small cabin ahead, with two women outside it.

"RED!" They both called. One of them ran forward, holding a red hood in her hands and as she got closer, Belle saw she was an elderly lady.

"Granny, I'm fin-" Granny shoved the hood around Red's shoulders, her face pale.

"How many times have I told you not to leave without your hood, Red?" She said, her voice thick with emotion as tears welled in her eyes. Red rolled her eyes.

"I survived the night, Granny. No wolves attacked me-"

"You're hurt!" Granny said, gazing down at the bandage wrapped around Red's waist.

"I'm fine! But Peter-" The woman behind Granny had just joined them and she let out a low moan as soon as Peter's name was mentioned. Tears began falling from her bright green eyes. Belle stared at her in confusion. So did Red.

"What? What happened, Snow?" Red demanded. Granny exchanged glances with Snow sadly, then sighed.

"Red..."

"She's the wolf, isn't she?" Belle said quietly. She didn't know what spurred her to say it, but it just exploded from her mouth. Granny and Snow looked at her in shock, realizing her for the first time, and Granny said nothing, her lower lip trembling.

"Who's the wolf? What are you talking about?" Red said, her glance moving between Belle and Granny in confusion.

"I'm so sorry, Red." Snow whispered.

"For what? What's going on?" Red exclaimed, tears swimming in her eyes. Snow stepped forward and touched Red's shoulder lightly.

"Peter...wasn't the wolf." Snow whispered. Granny's head bowed and Snow shook her head.

"We found him chained to the tree when we were looking for you...he's dead." Red's eyes widened and she shook her head, stepping back.

"No, no, no...No!" Tears fell down Red's cheeks rapidly and Snow gripped her shoulders tightly.

"Red-"

"The wolf got to him?" Red whispered, her whole body shaking.

"Red...you got to him." Snow said quietly, her grip on Red's shoulders tightening. Red's brows furrowed and she hiccuped.

"What do you-" Red trailed off as the realization of what Snow was saying hit her.

"It's...it's me?" She whispered. Belle's heart broke as Red shrugged Snow's grip off and looked at her Granny, her eyes wide.

"Granny?" She said, her voice almost childlike. Granny looked up at her and Belle saw tears had fallen down her face as well.

"I told you to keep the hood on! It stops you from turning, Red! I'm so sorry I kept this from you!" She cried, stepping forward.

"No, no, no, Granny please! It isn't true!" She begged. Belle stepped forward and Red's knees gave way. Belle caught her in time and held her, brushing her hair back. Belle felt her own tears fall down her face as Red clung to her like a life-support.

"Red, I'm so sorry..." Snow went to step forward when Red cried out, pushing them all back.

"Stay away from me! I'm dangerous!" She cried, stumbling back. Granny shook her head.

"As long as you have the hood on, you won't turn, Red!"

"How could you keep this from me?" Red whispered, looking at Granny. She was looking at her Granny as if she were a stranger. Betrayal and anger flashed in her eyes and Granny shook her head.

"I didn't want you to bear the burden of knowing..." She said calmly. Red's glared at her angrily, her expression turning stony.

"I've killed people! Innocent people! And Peter...Oh god, I killed Peter!" Snow rushed forward and gripped Red's face in her hands tightly.

"Red, listen to me! I know you're upset and grieving, but now is not the time! The village is in an uproar over Peter's death, they were there when we arrived. When they saw you weren't with us they put two and two together! They know you're the wolf and they are after you! You have to go! Now!"

"Go? Wh-where?" Red spluttered. Belle rushed forward without hesitation.

"She can come back to my castle. She can stay with me! I'll look after her! Make sure she keeps the hood on-"

"No, no way! I am not endangering your life!" Red interjected, shaking her head furiously.

"There is no danger! You have your hood!" Belle said, smiling slightly. Snow nodded and so did Granny.

"It'll be good for you to get away from all this!"

"I should be away from ALL of you!" Red exclaimed, stepping back. Belle shook her head. She wasn't about to let Red face this alone.

"I know I just met you, but you are the closest thing to a friend I've ever had and I am not letting you go through this alone!" Belle said furiously.

"Red, you need to be with friends! It's will help you remember that you're human! That the wolf doesn't control you, you control IT!" Snow said, nodding viciously. Red shook her head, crying.

"But I don't control it! I don't!" She said hysterically. Snow brushed Red's hair back.

"But you can! But first, you need to be safe, and you WILL be safe with...uh..." Snow looked at Belle with furrowed eyes and Belle cleared her throat.

"Belle. My name is Belle." She said, smiling lightly. Snow smiled back and nodded.

"You'll be safe with Belle at her castle!" Belle was amazed that Snow was trusting her without even knowing her, but she was glad for the support. Red swallowed and looked up at Belle with red eyes.

"You s-said a wolf attacked Ogres near your village?" Belle nodded.

"YOU attacked Ogres near my village. You saved my people. Now let me repay you by looking after you. You're injured too, remember?" Belle said, gazing down at the bandage wrapped around Red's waist. Red did not move, closing her eyes and letting the tears clinging to her eyelashes fall.

Granny suddenly tensed, then grabbed Ruby tightly.

"Go. There are hunters closing in on us and you need to run now! I know you're upset with me, but right now, I need you to be safe, Red. Go!" She said, pointing. Belle gripped Red's hand just as the sound of shouting begin echoing in the sky and Snow looked at Red once more, smiling.

"Go."

"Come with us." Belle said, holding her hand out. Snow shook her head.

"Regina is looking for me, if I show my face in a palace, she's bound to notice. I won't risk your lives. Go!" Belle looked at her in confusion, but Red gripped Belle's hand tightly and ran as fast as she could, Belle trying to keep pace, her heart racing with excitement and fear as she went.

* * *

Belle knocked on the door lightly and walked in to see Red looking up at the full moon from her window, her hood trailing down to the floor. Belle walked up to her slowly and stood by her side at the window. She glanced sideways to see Red wipe tears from her eyes and look down at her hands, which were shaking. Belle reached out and grabbed one of her shaking hands lightly.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly. Red looked at her and smiled sadly.

"Not really. I just found out that during the full moon hours, I turn into a bloodthirsty werewolf." She said, chuckling despite herself. Belle looked at her sympathetically and gave her hand a squeeze.

"Red...you saved my life. Look down there." Belle said, pointing down to the small village where her people were gathered, some of them walking through the streets, some of them chatting. The bar off in the corner was so loud, the music could even be heard from the palace, as well as the boisterous laughter.

"You saved everyone down there from the Ogres. And you didn't attack me when I approached you!"

"But I don't remember anything from last night! At all! One minute I was at the barn and the next, I was in your castle, injured." Red shook her head and toyed with her hood, her fingers running over the fabric. Belle sighed and looked up at the full moon, unsure of what to say.

"I shouldn't be here. I'm endangering everyone's lives. I should just...be alone. Far away from everyone." Belle shook her head furiously.

"Red, if you do that, you're giving in to the wolf. You need to be around people you know, people you love! It helps-"

"Helps what? Belle, at the end of the day, I'm still a wolf! I can still hurt people!" Red cried. She walked over to her bed, which Maurice, Belle's father, had brought in for her. They didn't have an available room in the Castle, so Maurice had a bed brought into Belle's room so Red could stay with her. Belle didn't mind of course, but Red had paled as soon as he said it.

"I could hurt you!" Was the first thing out of Red's mouth as soon as they were alone.

"Red...what can I possibly say that would make you realize you're NOT a monster?" Belle said, gripping Red's hands tightly. Red smiled sadly at her.

"That's just the thing, Belle. You can't say anything. Because I AM a monster." Belle shook her head.

"I don't believe that for a second." She whispered. Tears swam in Red's eyes and she bit her lip, then winced suddenly, looking down at her wound.

"Are you okay?" Belle asked her worriedly.

"Fine. It just...hurts a little."

"You should get some rest." She lifted Red off the bed and pulled back the covers.

"Hop in!" She said, nodding down at the bed. Red rolled her eyes and lay down, securing the bright Red Hood around her body tightly before Belle shoved the covers over her.

"I will see you in the morning." Belle said, giving her a little nod. Red chuckled, then smiled softly.

"Thank you, Belle. For everything." She whispered. Belle smiled and nodded, blushing deeply. She walked over to her own bed and blew out the candle on her bed-side table. The entire room was enveloped in darkness, a little bit of light filtering in from the glow of the full moon from the open window. Belle looked over at it and saw Red was gazing at it, too. Belle propped her elbow up on her pillow and lay her head in her hand, watching Red.

"Why do you think it's only the full moon that makes you turn?" Belle asked her. Ruby shook her head, her gaze still on the silver sphere in the sky.

"I don't know. I'd like to, though." She whispered. Belle smiled.

"An adventure for tomorrow, it seems." She said excitedly. Red chuckled slightly. Belle lay back down on her bed, looking up at the ceiling.

"Goodnight, Red." Belle called.

"Goodnight, Belle." Red called gently. Belle was about to turn over, but she took one final glance at Red and saw she was still gazing at the moon. Belle sighed softly, not wanting to interrupt whatever thoughts Red was having.

"You okay?" Red called, looking at her. Belle looked at her in surprise.

"You heard that?"

"Of course I did."

"I could barely hear it!" Belle said, shocked.

"Really?" Red said, her eyes going wide. Belle nodded and Red shrugged.

"Must be a wolf thing." Belle giggled and Red grinned at her. "I have to admit, that's pretty cool." She whispered. Belle shook her head, chuckling.

"Goodnight, my wolf girl who also happens to be a young woman named Red." Belle teased. Red laughed.

"Goodnight, my overly-protective but amazingly gentle friend named Belle." She said, turning over. Belle could feel herself blushing and she covered herself with her blankets, falling asleep with a gigantic grin on her face.

* * *

**Yup, added a twist! Belle keeping the beast locked in HER Castle! But don't worry, this won't be your traditional Beauty and the Beast story. More twists and turns to come! Remember guys! R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**this is kinda just a filler, I promise the next one will be more exciting! P.S I re-uploaded it 'cause I made a mistake with the earlier one, sorry!  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE  
**

* * *

Belle couldn't contain the peals of laughter escaping her as she hitched her dress up and began running once more, her eyes on the red hooded figure running in front of her. The last week had been nothing short of amazing, as Red continued to adjust to living in Belle's palace.

She'd grown quite accustomed to living in such a high state, with people serving food for her and cleaning the room her and Belle shared without hesitation, smiles on their faces. Red blushed every time she caught someone in the act, saying her Granny always taught her to clean her own messes. One of the maids, an elderly lady named Mrs. Potts had smirked and looked at Belle appraisingly, saying she understood why Red and her were such good friends. Belle hated it when Mrs. Potts cleaned her room as well, preferring to clean after herself.

Her father also enjoyed Red's company, telling Belle that he was happy to see her in such high spirits now that she had someone other than her books to talk to. The only person who wasn't particularly pleased with Red's presence was Gaston.

Not to say he wasn't pleased, he just never bothered to even talk to her. Red had been staying at the palace for almost four days when she finally met Gaston, and that was only because she bumped into him on her way up the stairs. He'd simply nodded, introduced himself and continued walking down the stairs as if nothing had happened.

"Who is that?" Red had asked in a whisper.

"My 'Prince', apparently." Belle muttered, rolling her eyes. Red had stifled a giggle and Gaston had looked up at them with a confused expression before turning the corner and disappearing.

Belle heard high pitched laughter behind her, which brought her back to the present and she slowed her pace just as Red came to a stop in front of her.

"Oh no!" She said, raising her hands in mock surrender as a horde of children came running toward them, tagging her and Red with their small hands.

"Now it's your turn to chase us!" One child called, her voice squeaking loudly as she beamed up at Red and Belle. They exchanged glances and Red bent down on her knees, her eyes glinting with excitement.

"Are you sure you want US to chase YOU?" She said, her voice low, but playful. The little girl's smile faded as a hint of fear shone in her eyes. Red laughed and tickled her.

"I was kidding! We're not gonna hurt you!" The girl laughed loudly, trying to fight Red off. One of the boys tugged on Red's cloak.

"It's pretty!" He said, smiling widely. Red ruffled his hair, smiling gently.

"Thank you!"

"What's it for?" He asked. Red looked up at Belle with a sad smile and was about to say something when Belle interrupted.

"It's a magic cloak." She said, bending down next to Red. Red looked at her in surprise and the kids looked at her in awe.

"A magic cloak?" They exclaimed. Belle nodded.

"Mhmm! It's a magical cloak that keeps Red, and any town she's in protected from any monsters that might try to hurt her, or anyone around her!" Belle said. The kids eyes went wide and one young girl gasped.

"So, our town is protected, because she's here?" She said, pointing at Red. Belle smiled and nodded.

"It sure is!" The children cheered loudly and all hugged Red tightly.

"Thank you!" They called out in unison. Red chuckled and hugged them all, her eyes sad, but becoming happy once more as the children faced her again.

"You're welcome." The kids ran off back down to the village while Red and Belle trekked their way up to the castle. Red gave Belle a disapproving look.

"You forgot to mention that when I take the cloak off, I become the monster I'm supposed to be protecting them from." She said. Belle sighed and looked at Red sympathetically.

"I had to say something, didn't I?"

"You could've just told them it was an ordinary cloak." Red said, shrugging.

"Where's the fun in that?" Belle said, winking. Red shook her head, chuckling under her breath as Belle entered through the front doors of the castle, making her way to the dining table. Her father looked up at her approach, a smile lighting his face as he stood.

"I was just about to send someone out to get you. I guess your hunger got there first!" He joked, embracing Belle in a hug.

"The children in the village decided to have a game of tag with me and Red today." Belle beamed, sitting down beside her father. Red sat beside Belle, pushing her hood down behind her head and smiling Maurice. He smiled warmly back and tilted his head slightly, observing her.

"You know what I've realized, Red? I don't know much about you! I mean, Belle said she found you outside, injured, and then you run off, and come back again, asking for a place to stay...what happened, if I may ask?" Belle looked at Red nervously and she gave the tiniest of nods.

"Well, I remember walking in the dark back home. I'd just come back from visiting a friend and I heard the ogres. That's when I broke out into a run. I was scared and I just wanted to get home. I had just gotten to the forest when I heard a snarl, felt this sharp pain in my side and then everything just went...dark. The next thing I knew, I was waking up and Belle was by my side. She told me she found me in the forest, injured, and brought me here. I told her I needed to get home and she decided to come with me-"

"Without telling me." Belle's father scolded, giving her a stern look. She bowed her head.

"I'm sorry, father. But I needed to accompany her, I couldn't let her go walking in the forest alone!" Belle argued. He sighed.

"You still should have taken a guard with you. What if that wolf had still been around?" He said, looking down at his plate and cutting his steak. Belle exchanged another glance with Red before Red cleared her throat and continued.

"It's good she did come with me. We were halfway there when I collapsed. My injuries got the better of me. Belle said it would be best to just get me back to the palace and have the physicians take care of me and...here I am."

"Well, you're welcome to stay here as long as you like, dear."

"Thank you." Red beamed, her eyes lighting up with excitement at being accepted so warmly.

"Do you live by yourself?" He asked, chewing on a potato.

"Yes, in a small cabin in the woods." Red lied easily.

"No family?"

"None. My parents were k-died when I was young. I lived with my Granny for awhile but...she told me many lies, and I could no longer take it. I left." Red whispered, an air of hostility in her tone. Belle bit her lip guiltily, and was actually glad when the doors opened and Gaston stepped in.

"Sorry I'm late." He called arrogantly, a massive grin plastered on his face as he gripped Belle's shoulders from behind and leaned in, kissing her on the cheek. Belle kept her face blank, but inside she was almost retching. Gaston clapped Maurice's shoulder, than sat down opposite Belle, paying no mind to Red and acting as if she wasn't in the room. Red was trying not to laugh at this, but Belle was glaring at Gaston furiously. She took her napkin from her lap, wiped her mouth, and threw the napkin onto the table furiously.

"Sorry, father. I've found I've lost my appetite at Gaston's disgusting behavior. Excuse me." And without an other word, with Gaston, Maurice and Red all staring at her in shock, she stood and walked out, slamming the door shut behind her.

* * *

"Belle! Belle, wait up!"

Red hitched her dress up, her hood trailing behind her as she ran up the stairs after Belle, whose feet were stomping loudly in her anger.

"Belle, come on!"

"I can't believe him!" Belle shouted, turning around to face Red, who came to a stop just before bumping into her. "He acted as if you barely existed!"

"Belle, I wasn't angered by it! I don't actually care, to be honest, so why do you?"

"Because it's rude! Completely and utterly rude! You're my friend, a guest in this castle!" Belle said furiously.

"Belle?" Gaston's voice echoed as the sound of doors slamming shut sounded as well. Belle looked at the bottom of the stairs and shook her head angrily.

"I am NOT going to speak with him right now! I'm too angry!" She said, storming off again. Red ran after her, not wanting to talk to Gaston either, and Belle walked toward the balcony in the West Wing, opening the doors and sitting down at the nearest bench, which was right beside a small fountain surrounded by rosebushes.

Red sighed and walked up to her slowly, sitting down beside her and taking her hands lightly.

"Belle, you're supposed to marry Gaston, be in love with him! Not hate him!"

"My father chose Gaston! I had no say in the matter! I just...I don't love him, Red! I find him self centered, and rude, and arrogant! Every time he sees me reading a book, he sneers at me as if I am crazy, or stupid for trying to be intelligent! He tells me that most girls are supposed to fuss over their hair and their clothes, not books! Who is he to tell me who I am supposed to be? How can I marry someone like that?" She cried, looking at Red in desperation. Red looked at her sympathetically.

"Maybe you should just tell your father all this! That you DON'T want to marry Gaston!"

"But my father LOVES him! He thinks he's one of the greatest men to ever grace this palace! How can I tell him I do not love what he loves?" Red shook her head fiercely.

"This is just like Granny not telling me I'm a werewolf! Your father NEEDS to hear this, Belle! And this is YOUR life, not his! You can't marry someone you don't love, that is the worst curse imaginable!"

"But most girls my age are getting married, Red!"

"Hey, I'm not married!" Red teased, slapping her shoulder playfully. Belle smiled, but it faded quickly as she shook her head.

"But you had someone! You had Peter and-" Red's eyes filled with tears as soon as Belle said his name and Belle bit her lip.

"I'm-I'm sorry, I shouldn't mention him-"

"No, no, it's fine. You're right. I did have Peter..." Red whispered. Belle sighed.

"I just...I want to fall in love with someone who I fell in love with! Not someone who my father fell in love with. I want to marry someone because they mean everything to me. Because they're the one person I could never imagine living without. I want to marry my true love. And I want to marry someone when I'm ready. I just...I want to have adventures still! I want to see other lands, and just...have fun! Does that make sense?" She asked. Red smiled and nodded.

"It makes all the sense in the world." She said. Belle smiled warmly at her, then gripped her hands, sniffing loudly.

"Let's go back inside and hide in our bedrooms. I really don't want to face Gaston right now!" She moaned. Red laughed and stood, dragging Belle up.

"Well lucky for you, my wolf senses can sniff him out." Belle's eyes went wide.

"Really?" Red laughed and nodded.

"Yup." Belle giggled and shook her head, grinning from ear to ear.

"You're kind of amazing, you know that?" She said warmly. Red winked at her, then threw arm around around her neck.

"Right back at you! Now come on! We have a-what did you call him? Arrogant, self-centered fool to hide from!"


	4. Chapter 4

******Sorry it's taking me so long to update guys. Hope you can forgive me!  
**

* * *

******Chapter Four  
**

* * *

To everyone's surprise, including Belle's, Gaston wasn't angered by Belle's outburst. The day after it happened, he had come to her with a set of lilies, asking for forgiveness. Belle would've found this charming and romantic...if Gaston hadn't bantered on about how he had grown the flowers himself (which Belle never liked anyway, she always preferred roses) and the fact that he hadn't actually apologized for his behavior at all.

Three weeks later, and his behavior was the same, but Belle didn't worry her mind with Gaston. She had bigger things to worry about at this moment.

Wolfstime was finally here. And Red was panicking every opportunity she got.

"What if my hood doesn't work? What if I hurt someone?" She would whisper, her eyes glistening with tears. She would only calm down when Belle would pull her into a hug and whisper repeatedly that everything was going to be okay.

But Belle was nervous. Tonight was the first night, and she didn't know much about the hood, or the magic behind it. What if Red DID turn? How was she supposed to deal with it?

But Belle couldn't bring herself to regret the decision of bringing Red to live in her palace. Red was one of the greatest things that ever happened to her. She couldn't explain it...but she felt more alive when she was around Red. They spent every waking moment together, whether they were outside in the village, playing with the kids, or in the library, reading books. Red had become particularly immersed in the ones about wolves.

It was also the fact that Red was just...perfect. She was extremely kind, intelligent, and a pleasure to be around. The other day, they had been walking by the marketplace, and Red had stopped short, and bought Belle a red rose, her favorite.

"Oh! Thank you!" Belle had said in shock. Red grinned.

"Because I know they're your favorite AND...well, me. It symbolizes me!"

"Hey..." Belle looked to the door in shock, her heart racing, and found Red leaning against the door, her red hood pulled tightly to her body as she smiled sadly.

"I think...you should lock me up in the dungeons tonight." Red whispered. Belle bit her lip.

"Red, I can't just..."

"Belle, please. I can't hurt anyone. Especially not you. I'd rather die. So just...lock me in the dungeon for the night, please?" Red whispered, rushing forward and taking Belle's hands in her own. Belle sighed and nodded.

"Okay...but I'm staying with you. If you turn, I'll...I'll run. You'll be locked in the cage, you won't get out." Red went to argue, but one stern look from Belle told her she wasn't going to win. She sighed and nodded slowly, glancing at the sun setting over the horizon through the open window. Belle squeezed Red's hand tightly.

"Come on. Let's go."

* * *

The sight of Red in shackles made Belle feel extremely guilty. Every time the chains rattled against the floor when Red moved, she closed her eyes and took deep breaths.

"You okay?" Red called out. Belle nodded, smiling quickly at her to reassure her and Red chuckled lightly.

"I can hear your heart racing from here. Belle, if you're scared, leave. I don't want you to be afraid of me." Red whispered, walking up to the bars and wrapping her hands around the cool steel. Belle shook her head.

"No! I'm not afraid of you! I just...I don't like seeing you so...tied up. It's cruel."

"But necessary." Red said calmly. She yawned suddenly, rubbing her eyes and she walked to the back of her cell, sat down and rested her back against the wall. Belle watched her, letting out a little yawn as well as she stretched, then pulled her chair closer to the cell.

"Red...I know you're angry at her, but I think you should visit your Granny. You need to find out more about this...curse, or whatever it is. I mean, why are you a wolf? What's so special about that hood? How does it stop you from turning? How come you black out every time you turn? There's so many questions and they need to be answered." Belle said tiredly. Red nodded slowly, resting her head against the wall.

"Yeah...I know. I need to push...my anger aside...and..." Red went silent suddenly and Belle looked up at her sluggishly to see she had fallen asleep. Belle chuckled and shook her head, trying to keep herself awake.

She had no idea what time of day it was, but the moon was shining in through the barred window of Red's cell, pale moonlight hovering over her small figure against the wall. Belle watched with bated breath, but still, nothing happened. Red stayed human.

"Guess that hood really works..." Belle whispered. She knocked on the bar and Red jerked in surprise, her eyes wide open.

"What? What happened?" She said, eyes roaming the area around her. Belle smiled.

"Look." She said, pointing at the window. Red looked up and saw the moon hanging in the sky through the bars. She looked down at herself, then up at Belle.

"I'm not turning." She whispered. Belle grinned.

"You're not turning." She agreed. Red grinned and stood up, gripping her hood and running her fingers through it.

"And the hood! It's like...it's glowing!" She whispered, staring at it in awe. Belle squinted her eyes to get a better look and saw that the cloak was indeed shimmering slightly, a golden ethereal glow emitting from it.

"You never noticed this before?" Belle asked. Red shook her head.

"Of course not! I mean, I'm usually asleep at this time of night." She said, laughing in shock.

"Well, now that we know it's safe, how about we go sleep in beds like proper humans?" Belle said, opening the cell door. Red bit her lip, but nodded and Belle walked over to the shackles, unlocking them with the keys. Red smiled at her warmly.

"Thank you, Belle. For everything." She whispered. Belle pulled her in for a hug, rubbing her back sympathetically.

"You saved my life. And my people. And you're my friend. Really, the list of reasons as to why I should help you just goes on and on..." She said. Red laughed and pulled away, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Come on. Let's go get what little sleep we can."

* * *

"Belle, what is the matter with you?"

Belle jumped in shock and looked up at her father lazily, blinking rapidly as he stared at her in shock.

"That's the second time you've almost fallen asleep at the table!" Maurice exclaimed. Belle sighed and looked down at her dinner, not even sure what was in front of her. Red and herself had only gotten an hour of sleep, having to wake up quite early to eat breakfast and make their usual rounds down at the village.

"Sorry, father." She mumbled. She looked beside her and saw Red's eyes drooping. She gave her a little kick under the table and Red took a sharp intake of breath. Maurice eyed them both.

"Don't tell me you two stayed up all night?" He chastised, biting into his chicken. Belle exchanged glances with Red, then sighed and nodded slowly.

"Sorry, father. We got carried away gossiping." She lied. Maurice let out a little chuckle.

"Well, I think-"

His sentence was interrupted by the sound of a loud bang-

And Gaston walked in, a smile on his face as he laughed.

"Good evening everyone!" Belle's jaw clenched, but Red smiled brightly.

"Hello, Gaston." She said along with Maurice. He sat down opposite Red, but she noticed he was shooting Belle nervous looks. She sighed sympathetically. Belle had really given it to him that day. And he wasn't as much of a pompous, arrogant fool that Belle made him out to be...at least from what Red had observed. Maurice and Gaston bantered for awhile, Belle and Red remaining silent (and trying to stay awake), when halfway through the dinner, Gaston turned his attention to Red. His eyes were narrowed in confusion and admiration as he tilted his head to the side.

"That hood of yours is quite beautiful, Red." She looked up in shock, then smiled, finishing her glass of water as she did.

"Thank you, Gaston." She said politely, a red blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"No, really! It's gorgeous! But I have a question. Why do you never take it off?" Gaston asked, letting out a little chuckle. Maurice looked at Red and began nodding slowly.

"Yes, I've noticed too! I mean, I have no problem with it, but you are allowed to take it off, Red!" He said, laughing. Red glanced nervously at Belle, then let out a little chuckle.

"Oh, of course, it's just...it was a gift from...from my Granny. I'd prefer to keep it with me at all times." She said, smiling. Gaston nodded, taking a drink of wine.

"It truly is beautiful, but I'm wondering...you wouldn't mind if I borrowed it? It's just...I'd like to make a gorgeous golden hood for my darling Belle with the same material." He said, smiling at Belle in adoration. She looked up at him and gave him the tiniest of smiles, but exchanged another nervous glance with Red, who looked at Gaston and took a deep breath.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Gaston looked at her in shock.

"Red, I promise I'll take good care of it. You'll have it back within a day-"

"I'm sorry, but I'm just not comfortable with it."

"Surely you can take the hood off-"

"Gaston, enough!" Belle cried out, slamming her knife and fork on the table and rubbing her temples angrily. Gaston's eyes went wide and Red thought she saw a hint of anger flash in his eyes, which was confirmed two seconds later when he opened his mouth.

"You know, Belle, you are beginning to make a habit of belittling me and I don't appreciate it!" He cried, crossing his arms over his chest.

"She said no! And yet you continue to pester her! Just leave her be!" Belle said, rolling her eyes.

"And I've also noticed most of arguments seem to take place because of her!" He said, pointing at Red and standing from his chair furiously. Red blushed deeply and looked up at the ceiling, wishing she was anywhere but at the dinner table right now.

"She's my friend!" Belle hissed.

"Yes well, I can see that! Or perhaps she is something more-"

"Enough!" Maurice yelled, standing from his chair, which scraped against the floor loudly. He looked between the both of them and sighed deeply, running a hand over his bald head.

"You are engaged to be married! This is not how a husband and wife talk to each other!" He exclaimed. Belle looked at him incredulously.

"If you think I'm-"

"You're right, Maurice, of course. I apologize for my indecent behavior. Excuse me." And without another word, or look toward anyone, Gaston left, slamming the doors shut behind him. Belle scoffed in disbelief and looked down at Red in shock.

"He apologizes to my father, but he doesn't apologize to me! I simply cannot believe him!" She growled, sitting back down in her chair with a huff.

Her father sighed and shook his head.

"Belle, he is your fiancee. You cannot talk to him like that!"

"But-"

"I think it best you two head to bed now." Maurice said, waving forward the maids and manservants to clear the table. Belle went to say more, but Red took her hand, gripping it tightly.

"Thank you for dinner." She said politely. Red half-dragged, half-carried Belle back to their bedroom and shut the door tightly, looking at her in shock.

"What was that about?"

"I am so sick of Gaston! He constantly-"

"He's done nothing wrong, Belle! He may be a little rude at times, but-"

"That's just it! He's rude! To anyone who doesn't benefit him! Red, you do realize he's only marrying me because my father is rich? Gaston gains everything by marrying me, by continuing this relationship. But with you? He gains nothing of any value to him and that's why he treats you as if you are below him!"

"And I don't care if he does!" Red said, chuckling lightly as she walked over to Belle and put her hands on her shoulders. "I honestly don't! I don't want a friendship with Gaston, my friendship is with you!"

"That may be so, but how can I marry a man who thinks like that? I just can't!"

"Then you need to talk to your father. It's the only way, Belle." Red whispered. Belle sighed.

"I know..." Belle smiled lightly, then shook her head and yawned.

"Perhaps father is right, we should get some rest." She sighed. Red groaned and nodded slowly, collapsing on top of her bed tiredly.

"Night Belle." She murmured into the pillow. Belle chuckled and dressed in her nightgown, looking at Red sadly. She couldn't even change out of her clothes...the second that hood came off...

Belle glanced at the full moon in the sky from her window and sighed, then tucked herself into bed and almost instantly fell asleep, the sound of wolves howling, angry men yelling, and knives slamming onto tables echoing in her mind.

* * *

Gaston glanced down at the small potion in his hands and nodded to himself, making his way to Belle's chambers as quietly and quickly as he could. He had bought this off a merchant a few days ago, who had claimed it was a "love potion". Something that could get any woman to fall madly in love with you. He knew Belle did not care for him, and to be quite honest, he didn't much care for her. But he still needed her.

He reached for the handle of the door and winced as it creaked loudly upon opening. He peeked inside and found the room almost pitch dark, except for the moon's light, which showered the room with a pale, ethereal glow. He slowly stepped inside, his heart racing as he reached into his pocket and pulled the potion out, about to pull the cork out.

But his attention was diverted to the golden glow coming from across the room.

Where Red lay, her red hood almost shimmering over her body. Gaston blinked in shock. He knew something was strange about Red and her hood! He KNEW it! She even SLEPT with it on, for god's sake! And now...

"Magic." He breathed. He walked over to her slowly, making sure not to make any noise. He hovered over her, glancing down at the knot which kept the hood around her neck and he cursed silently, shoving the potion back into his pocket and reaching for the knot with shaking hands. It untied easily, much to Gaston's liking, but Red had suddenly shifted, moaning softly and a small frown creasing her forehead. Gaston waited several minutes before approaching her again, and as soon as she was still once more, he reached forward-

And ripped the hood from her body.

As soon as it broke contact from Red's skin, the ethereal glow of the hood had ceased. He looked at it in shock and turned, walking to the window and holding it up to the moonlight.

"Come on! Shimmer again! You'll sell for quite a fortune with this magic!" He said, grinning widely. Gaston turned, about to leave the room with the hood-

And he was met with a sight that made his heart jump to his throat.

A gigantic wolf, almost the size of bear, was glaring at him, teeth bared and wide brown eyes almost ablaze with anger. Gaston looked over at Belle and saw she was still asleep, but when he glanced over at Red, she was nowhere to be seen. He looked at the wolf before him and it dawned on him slowly.

"It cannot be..." He whispered in shock. The wolf howled loudly, then pounced, nails digging into Gaston's chest. He cried in pain as he collapsed on the floor from the weight of wolf. It barked in his face, teeth sharp and glistening with saliva as it opened its mouth, jaw wide open. Gaston screamed for someone, anyone to help him-

And suddenly, the weight had disappeared, and Gaston's arms wrapped around a small, petite figure-

"RED!" Belle reached forward and helped Red up, who looked at her in shock.

"What happened?" She exclaimed, stumbling over Gaston's body.

"SHE WOLF! YOU'RE A SHE-WOLF! A DEMON OF THE MOON!" Gaston cried at the top of his lungs, wincing in pain as he gripped his chest. Red looked down at him and her eyes went wide, her mouth dropping open in shock.

"No, no, no! I didn't! I was...oh, Gaston, I'm so sorry!"

"GUARDS! SHE-WOLF!" He screamed, his face turning red. She went to help him, but he kicked her hand back, his face contorted in a mix of fear and anger.

"STAY BACK YOU DEVIL! YOU-YOU...BEAST!" Gaston roared, glaring at her. Red dropped her head in shame and Belle gripped her hand.

"Red, we have to get you out of here, now!" Red looked at her sadly, and Belle shook her head, gripping Red's face in her hands.

"Don't you dare! You're not giving up on me, not now!" Gaston looked at her in shock.

"How can you help her? She's a monster!" He cried. Belle glared at him.

"She's my friend and I care for her!" She cried. Gaston glared at her, then groaned, gripping his chest. He looked at Red.

"Who could ever love a beast?" He said, laughing hysterically as sweat began to build on his head, blood still dripping from his wounds. Red was transfixed, his words mulling over in her mind until Belle finally grabbed her hand tightly.

"Come on!" She dragged Red from the room, about to turn the corner when a bunch of guards began marching toward them.

"Uh...he's in the uh, hallway! Gaston! He's hurt!" Belle lied, pointing toward the hallway opposite of her bedroom. The guards broke into a run and as soon as they left, Belle gripped Red's hand even tighter and ran as fast as she could. Belle took her left and led her down to the dungeons, which were empty.

"Where are we-"

"Don't worry! We're getting out of here!" Belle whispered. She led the way down to a row of cells, then entered the last one and grabbed a brick laying on to the floor. She threw it at the wall and a whole bunch of bricks fell down with it, revealing a tunnel inside the cell.

"Come on!"

"What is this?" Red asked in shock.

"A secret tunnel, should the village be destroyed. A safe way out for the women and children. Come on!" Red could hear the guards scouring the castle, and she knew they were looking for her. Her heart jumped in her throat and she felt like crying, but she had to stay strong.

They ran for what felt like hours until finally, Belle reached a trapdoor above them, and a ladder. She climbed it slowly, grunting as she shoved the trapdoor open and a gust of cool wind brushed through. Red followed her up and saw they were in the forest.

"Where do we go?" Belle panted. Red shook her head furiously.

"You're going back to the palace." She said calmly. Belle looked at her in shock.

"What? NO!"

"Belle, if you come with me, they are going to look EVERYWHERE for you! They'll think I kidnapped you, and they'll hunt me down! Besides, its not safe with me! You need to go!"

"I can't leave you!" Belle whispered, her voice cracking with emotion. Tears swam in Red's eyes and she ran forward, wrapping her arms around Belle tightly. Belle nuzzled her head into Red's shoulder, crying silently against her and wrapping her arms around her waist.

"I'm gonna be okay. I'm gonna go back to Granny and we're gonna figure something out." She murmured. Belle pulled back, her hands gliding down Red's arms softly to grip her hands.

"Will I ever see you again?" She whispered. Red smiled lightly and placed her hands delicately on Belle's face, wiping her tears away with her thumbs.

"I don't know. I hope so, I truly do. I can't even begin to thank you enough for everything you've done for me, Belle." Belle smiled warmly, then embraced Red in another hug, her heart breaking at the thought that Red was leaving her.

"Please, take care of yourself, Red." She whispered. Red chuckled against her ear, then pulled back, gripping her hands tightly.

"I will find you again. One day. I promise." She whispered. Belle barely had time to process what was happening before Red leaned in and kissed her cheek lightly.

"Goodbye, Belle." She whispered, and with that, she took off, running into the forest and gripping her dress and hood tightly as she went. Belle began sobbing before she could stop herself, wanting nothing more than to pick her feet up and run after her. Instead, she opened the trapdoor and climbed down the ladder slowly, wiping tears from her eyes and taking deep breaths.

"Goodbye, Red." She whispered thickly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Please don't kill me! Here it is!**

* * *

**Chapter Five  
**

* * *

****Belle glanced out at the full moon with a weary sigh, her arm wrapping tightly once more around the vase which held a simple red rose.

Except there was nothing simple about it. The rose was dying.

Just like Belle's hope of ever seeing Red again.

Six months had passed since she last saw her best friend, and Belle held on to a small glimmer of hope that Red would come back, that she would see her again. But Red was gone, and no matter how hard Belle tried not to accept it, the truth began to grow on her more and more everyday.

The guards had searched for Red for almost three weeks, but had come up short, much to Belle's relief and Gaston's frustration. He'd broken off the engagement and had left the castle shortly after, which had actually brought some happiness to Belle's otherwise gloomy life. Maurice was furious with Belle for keeping a wolf in the castle without telling him, and even more furious for not trying to convince Gaston to take her back. But Belle found she didn't care...nothing mattered to her anymore.

She missed Red so much. The pain in her heart sometimes crippled her, and more than once she had gone searching for Red in the forest. She even tried to find Granny's cabin again, but the way was lost to her.

Belle glanced down at the dying rose and felt her heart clench as another petal fell. There was only one left. Belle was amazed that the rose had even lasted so long, but it had been owned by one of the most special people Belle had ever met...she was convinced the rose must have sparked to life as soon as it had come into contact with Red's skin. Because that's how Red was...eccentric, playful, exciting, beautiful...Belle couldn't help but shake the feeling that if that last petal fell, it was truly over. She really would never see Red again...

"Belle?" She turned at the sound of her name and saw her father walk in, a small smile on his face.

"Belle, my dear, what are you doing here? It's quite late, perhaps you should get to bed."

"I was just reading a book before bed-time, father." She muttered, turning back to gaze at the full moon. Maurice sighed.

"Belle, I always come in here and finding you staring up at the moon. Why?" She sighed deeply, tears brimming her eyes as memories of Red flooded her mind.

"It reminds me of a special friend I once had...but have now lost." Maurice sighed, knowing who she was speaking of.

"Belle, you need to forget about that woman. She's dangerous! A Child of the Moon has no control over who they are, who their actions! She could have killed you!" Belle span around to face him, her anger making her shake with fury and she was about to yell at him that Red was NOT dangerous, that she was perfect in every sense of the word when a loud boom and a roar made her gasp in shock.

"What on earth?" Maurice ran to the window that over-looked the courtyard and his eyes went wide.

"Ogres!" He roared. Belle gasped in shock and ran to the window just as her father stormed out of the library, yelling at the guards to rally the soldiers. Belle squinted against the dark as a cloud covering the full moon shifted and exposed the clearing. Almost five Ogres were marching toward their palace. Belle let out a small groan of anguish as made her way out of the palace-

And stopped as soon as she heard it.

A piercing howl sounded in the night sky, following by barking and more howling. Belle ran to the window, her heart racing with excitement because it couldn't be...not after six months...after all this waiting...

But there it was. A small wolf attacking an Ogre, it's teeth ripping into the Ogre's ankle and Belle didn't even hesitate. She tore out of the library and ran down to the courtyard-

Her father gripped her arm tightly as she reached the front door, his eyes wide.

"Belle, you are staying inside this castle!" He yelled.

"I will not! I need to keep the women and children safe!"

"Belle, no!"

"I will not abandon my people! I'm leading them to the shelter whether you like it or not!"

"Belle, you and I both know you are going to run out to that wolf as soon as you get the women and children safe! You are not going!" He roared. Belle ripped her arm out of his grip, excitement and adrenaline rushing through her veins.

"Try and stop me!"

"BELLE!" She tore down the stairs, picking her dress up as she did and running through the village. Any women and children she came across, she ordered to head to the shelter inside the palace. Most women were clutching their children tightly and running as fast as they could. She finally arrived at the front gate and found soldiers tearing through it, all of them with spears and throwing them at the ogres.

Belle squinted against the dark and saw the wolf attacking one of the Ogres, barking viciously. She grinned and grabbed a spear off a soldier, who looked at her in surprise as she ran straight to the wolf and threw the spear as fast as she could, grunting with the effort. The spear went straight through the Ogre's eye and it howled in pain before collapsing to the floor. The wolf looked at Belle, and she could've sworn it grinned at her before attacking the last Ogre.

"BELLE! GET BACK HERE!" Belle looked back and barely had time to run before two soldiers grabbed her and dragged her back to the front gate.

"Let me go!"

"Belle, get back inside the palace or so help me-" Her father hissed. Belle shook her head.

"You can't keep me locked in that castle forever, father! I make my own destiny, no one else!" Belle said angrily, her cheeks flushing in her anger. The ground shook beneath them and Belle looked to see one last Ogre running toward the village. A soldier threw his spear with incredible accuracy and got it straight in the eye. It collapsed and Belle searched the clearing for the wolf and found it running off into the forest, howling as it went.

"Belle, don't you-" She hitched her dress up and ran without hesitation, glad that she was wearing flat shoes and not heels.

"BELLE!" Her father roared.

"I'm sorry, father! BUT I MAKE MY OWN DESTINY! AND MY DESTINY IS WITH HER!" She screamed, panting as she entered the forest and found the wolf waiting for her. She grinned and it ran, Belle chasing after it and trying her hardest to ignore the soldiers yelling her name behind her. Finally, she came across a small hole beneath a tree, where the wolf came to a stop and curled under it. Belle crawled in after it and found the hole was in fact, a small cave with the tree built over it. She glanced around the cave and found candles lit all over the place-

And in the middle was a red hood. The wolf whined softly and bumped its head into Belle's hand, then walked over and pawed the hood softly, looking up at her and wagging its tail, its tongue lolling out of its mouth. Belle giggled and rushed forward, taking the hood and grinning.

"Stay." She said playfully. The wolf growled softly, then lay down on its stomach whining and licking its snout. Belle threw the hood over the wolf and a ripple of magic flooded through the hood, making the whole cave light up before it disappeared-

And a hand reached out from under the hood and pushed the hood back to reveal Red, who grinned at Belle widely.

"RED!" Belle rushed forward, arms wrapping around Red tightly and tears brimming her eyes as Red hugged her just as tightly, a small chuckle sounding in Belle's ear.

"Hi!" Red said happily.

"I missed you so much!" Belle whispered, the tears falling before she could stop them.

"I missed you, too." Red whispered back, finally letting her go and smiling at her.

"You were the wolf! And you had control!" Belle said, her eyes widening as she looked at Red's hood.

"I did." Red said, nodding.

"H-How? How did you gain control? Did Granny teach you?" Red sighed and her smile faded.

"It's...a long story."

"Spread out! Find her!" Belle gasped and Red gripped her and shoved her down to the ground, just as they saw guards rush past the place they were hiding. A soon as they were gone, Belle looked at Red and grinned.

"I want to hear EVERYTHING." She whispered. Red smiled sadly.

"After I left, I went straight to Granny and told her what happened. She said that I had to stay in the cabin at all costs and I did for awhile. But then the Evil Queen's guards came looking for Snow-"

"What? Why?" Red sighed.

"Her story is an EXTREMELY long and complicated one. Regina, The Evil Queen, she's...after Snow. She had guards sent to our location and we had to leave. We were running from them and Snow and I got separated. I met a man named Quinn, who told me he was a Child of the Moon...like me." Belle gasped in shock.

"You found someone like you?" She whispered. Red nodded.

"Not just him, but a whole pack...and my mother was the leader of that pack."

"Oh my god!" Belle said, her eyes wide in shock. She'd been holed up in her palace for six months because of her father, and Red had gone off and found more of her kind! Oh if only she had gone with Red, the adventures she would've had...

"My mother...she taught me how to control the wolf. But...Snow found our hide-out when she was looking for me and...the guards followed her, and they...they killed Quinn..." Red whispered, tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Red...I'm so sorry..." Belle whispered, taking her friend's hand and gripping it tightly. Red smiled sadly, then took a deep breath.

"And after that, my mother blamed Snow for his death, and wanted to punish her. She was...she was going to attack Snow in her wolf form and I stopped her...and I-I killed her, by accident..." The tears fell before Red could stop them and she choked on a sob. Belle reached forward and hugged Red tightly, her heart breaking for her best friend.

"Red, I am so sorry!" She whispered. Red gripped the back of Belle's dress tightly and cried into Belle's shoulder, her body shaking with sobs.

"I'm a monster! I-I killed my own mother!"

"To protect Snow! You are not a monster, Red!" Belle whispered, holding her tightly. Red let her go and shook her head.

"I am...and no good I ever do can make up for it." She hiccuped. Belle wiped her tears away.

"You saved my village. AGAIN. You are NOT a monster." She whispered. Red sighed and Belle gripped her shoulders.

"Come on, rest. I'm gonna be right here, and I'm not going anywhere." Red smiled weakly and nodded, lying down on the floor and wrapping her hood around herself. Belle sighed and lay down beside her and Red reached out, gripping Belle's hand.

"I'm glad I found you again." She whispered. Belle couldn't help grinning as she looked at Red.

"You can't begin to understand how glad I am that you found me, too."******  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A short one! As a promise that I will update again in a couple of days! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Six  
**

* * *

****_Snap._

Belle woke with a start and felt her heart start racing beneath her ribs as the sound of a second branch breaking echoed inside the cave. A small gasp escaped her lips and she almost screamed in shock when someone grabbed her, wrapping a hand around her mouth to silence her.

But when she looked behind her, she was looking into deep green eyes.

Red.

Red put a finger to her lips and let Belle go, then casually began sniffing the air. Her face turned from scared, to delighted in less than a second and she ran outside, a small laugh escaping her lips as she went. Belle followed her, confused-

And saw Snow hugging Red tightly, a massive grin on her face as they swayed slightly, tripping over twigs on the floor. Snow looked up as Belle exited the cave and she let out a gasp of shock.

"Belle!" She let Red go and embraced Belle tightly, much to Belle's shock. Nevertheless, she hugged Snow back warmly, and Snow laughed happily, pulling back and grabbing Red's hand.

"I'm so glad you're both okay!" She said, smiling widely.

"It's good to see you again." Belle said, smiling back at her. Snow turned to Red, her brow furrowing in confusion.

"What happened last night? We were in the cabin, and you went out for a walk and you never came back." Snow said, eyeing Belle once before returning her glance to Red.

"I uh, I smelled ogres nearby, and...I didn't want them to cause trouble so I followed them." Red said hastily. Snow gave her a strange look that had Belle looking between them both suspiciously, but she gave her head a little shake and a smile returned to Snow's face.

"Well, it doesn't matter. I'm just glad you're okay. But...there's going to be a lot of people looking for you, Belle. Come on, we'll take you back home and then, Red, we've got to run." Snow turned, about to leave-

"WAIT!" Belle cried desperately. Red and Snow turned to face her.

"I can't...I can't go back to the palace! I can't go back to that life! I HATE it there! Please, let me come with you! You're...you're the closest thing to friends I've ever had!" Belle said, tears brimming in her eyes. Red shook her head immediately.

"It's too dangerous! Snow and I, we're fugitives, Belle! If you're found with us-"

"I don't care! A life on the run with you two is far better than life in a place where I'm treated as if I'm strange, or different, simply because I like books, and enjoy reading, and adventure!"

"This isn't about adventure, Belle! This is life or death!" Snow said, her face sympathetic, but determined. She clutched Belle's hands tightly. "I'm sorry, Belle. Red and I, we care about you, and that's why we need to keep you safe! And you're only going to be safe if you're back home!"

"No!" Belle ripped her hands away from Snow's, anger begin to take over. "For six months I waited in that palace for a sign, ANY sign that Red would come back! And I am not going to leave now that I've found her again!"

"Belle! Your life is normal! You can't let go of that!" Red whispered. Belle chuckled lightly.

"What's so great about being normal?" She whispered. Red and Snow exchanged glances, both of them rendered speechless.

"My place is with you, I know it is." Belle said desperately, her gaze focused on Red. Red sighed, a small smile playing on her lips, which disappeared suddenly as she jerked her head left, a gasp escaping her lips.

"Guards, two miles from here, and closing in, fast!" She whispered furiously. Snow gripped Red's hand, then looked at Belle anxiously.

"I...Red?" She whispered, looking at her best friend. Red looked at Belle, then rushed forward, gripping her hands tightly.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She whispered. Belle grinned.

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life." She whispered back excitedly. Red grinned widely and nodded.

"Then get ready to run. Because you're going to be doing a lot of it!"

Snow rushed over and gripped Belle's other hand and looked at the both of them.

"No matter what, we stick together!" Belle and Red nodded and Snow took a deep breath.

"Alright, let's go!"


	7. Chapter 7

**As promised!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Seven  
**

* * *

**Two weeks later**

Belle tightened her hood around herself anxiously, her gaze sweeping over the guards posted all around the marketplace.

Belle couldn't stop her heart from racing at the sight of them. She knew who they were and she knew what they wanted. Her fingers brushed against the silver knife hidden in her belt and Red turned sharply to look at her. She gave her a small smile and leaned in.

"It's fine. I'm sure they're just here to make sure no one attempts to steal anything." Belle nodded once, but still felt her heart racing, her palms sweating in anticipation. Red handed coins over to the old lady at the stand as she took a loaf of bread and grapes, placing them gently in the basket hanging from her forearm.

"Have you seen this woman?" Belle's heart dropped and she spun around to see two guards holding a poster up to a young man, who shook his head and apologized to the guards before walking away. Belle didn't even need to look at the poster to know it was a wanted sign...A wanted sign for Snow White.

"Red..."

"I know. Walk calmly, don't draw any attention to yourself." She whispered hastily. Belle nodded once and followed Red out of the marketplace as calmly as she could, trying her best not to reach for the silver knife at her belt. They had almost made it out when-

"Excuse me?" Belle closed her eyes, sighing in defeat as she turned and saw two guards walking toward her and Red, both of them with their hands on their swords.

"Have either of you seen this woman?" One guard asked, coming to a stop in front of them and holding out the poster of Snow White. Red looked at it and shrugged, shaking her head.

"I've never seen her before. Sorry."

"And you?" He asked, turning to Belle. She shook her head slowly, clearing her throat to make sure it stayed steady.

"No, I can't say that I have." She half-whispered. The guard stared at her for a long time, his dark brown eyes narrowed in suspicion and Belle could feel her heart pounding in her ears.

"Alright. You have a nice day." The guard said finally, turning his back and walking away. Belle let out a sigh of relief that was short lived. Red gripped her hand and almost dragged her into the forest, and as soon as they were out of sight, she broke into a run.

"Why are we running?"

"They might be following us! Come on!" Red called, picking up her pace. Belle picked her dress up off the floor and ran as fast as she could, cursing herself for her incompetence. Red rushed under the tree where the cave was and Belle followed her, stopping just in front of Snow White herself, who hugged her tightly.

"I heard you guys running, what happened?" Snow demanded.

"Red thought the guards might be following us." Belle panted.

"It was just a precaution." Red said calmly, her breathing steady. Snow ran a hand through her hair.

"Well, we're safe now-"

"We might not be. We should go to Granny's cabin. She hasn't seen us in a while and she can hide us better than anyone." Red said determinedly. Snow sighed.

"I don't want to put Granny at risk-"

"Snow, we've told you a million times. You're part of our family now. We don't abandon family." Red said fiercely. Snow shook her head.

"Family also doesn't place their burdens on the people they love."

"Well, tough. Your burden is our burden now." Belle piped up. Snow looked at her in shock, and smiled sadly.

"How did I end up with two amazing friends like you?" She whispered. Belle grinned.

"We'll ponder that while we're going to Granny's!"

* * *

They had just reached the clearing that led to Granny's cabin when Red flung her arm out to stop them, sniffing the air viciously.

"Guards. They're at Granny's cabin!" Red rushed forward, picking her dress up and Snow and Belle followed, both of them scared for Granny as they hid behind a tree in the forest, Granny's cabin barely in their sight ahead of them. Red brushed a lock of hair behind her left ear and closed her eyes, focusing on the voices that sounded quietly in the clearing. Belle and Snow waited impatiently as they saw the door open and four guards filed out, Granny the last one out-

And her crossbow shined in her hands from the sunlight.

"I haven't seen that Snow girl! This is the fifth time you're asking me! Now get the hell off my property!" Belle giggled, and so did Red, but Snow frowned anxiously.

"If they catch us nearby-"

"Granny will probably shoot an arrow in their behind!" Red whispered, giggling. Snow shook her head.

"But-"

A gasp and the sound of an impact echoed and they all turned to look back at the cabin in shock. Granny was on the floor, clutching her arm, her crossbow on the floor beside her and a guard stood over her, his sword in his hands. Red's face went from amused, to furious in less than a second and she growled, about to run after the guards, but Snow reached out, gripping her hand.

"Red, don't! I have a plan!"

"I'm going to rip all their throats out!" She growled, trying to shrug Snow off.

"Red, listen to me! You go and make sure they don't hurt Granny, I'm going to hide out in the woods!" Red spun around and glared at her.

"I am not leaving you when there are guards right at our doorstep looking for you!"

"You don't have a choice. I'll be at the cave, you left the basket there. I'm gonna stay there, keep myself hidden. Now, GO!" Snow let her go and ran off into the woods before Red could stop her.

"Sn-" Red began to shout, but Belle wrapped an arm around her mouth, stopping her.

"We can get them off her track by giving them false information!" Belle whispered excitedly. Red's eyes went wide and she nodded once.

"Right! Come on!" She gripped Belle's hand and ran toward the cabin, blood still pumping in her ears from anger at the guards for hurting her Granny.

"Granny!" She ran forward and Belle took her hood off and handed to Red, who wrapped it around Granny tightly as she glared up at the guards.

"You're lucky I'm not ripping you to shreds! What do you want?" She roared. The guard chuckled under his breath and sauntered forward.

"You? Rip me to shreds?" He laughed, the other guards laughing with him and Belle rushed forward, pushing him back.

"She asked what you want. Answer her." She said angrily. The guard laughed again and looked to his other companions.

"Look at this! Two women, trying to fight armed soldiers!" Red growled and stood, removing her hood from her shoulders.

"You're not the only one armed!" She whispered wickedly. Belle gasped in shock as Red's eyes glowed gold, and the guards jumped back.

"A Child of the Moon!" The leader hissed, his eyes wide with fear.

"Good, you know what I am! Which means you know what I can do! So, I'll ask you again...what do you want?" She growled.

"We're looking for a woman. Her name is Snow White." The guard said, holding the poster up at arms length. Belle couldn't help but be amazed at how scared the guards were of Red. Clearly, werewolves had a reputation of being...well, scary. Red had picked her hood back up and shoved it on, and she looked at the poster.

"I've heard whispers of a Snow White traveling East. They say the Queen seeks her."

"She does. East you say?"

"They are whispers, but yes. Now get out of here before I track all of your scents. You better hope I don't find you around here at the next full moon, because if I catch any of your scents...you're dead." She whispered threateningly. The leader swallowed loudly and nodded once.

"Thank you for your co-operation. Let's move out!" The other guards practically broke into a run, trying to get as much distance between themselves and Red. As soon as they were gone, Red bent down to help Granny up.

"Are you okay?" Granny sighed and looked at Red angrily.

"I'm fine! I could've handled it myself, you know!" She said. Red rolled her eyes.

"Sure you could have."

"How did you do that? It's not a full moon!" Belle asked. Red smiled lightly.

"I can't turn when it isn't a full moon, but sometimes when I get angry...well, the wolf comes out anyway. It's good for intimidation." She said. Belle whistled.

"You had me scared for a second there." She said, letting out a nervous chuckle.

"Where's Snow?" Granny asked anxiously.

"Headed West, in the opposite direction. I have to go find her and bring her home before nightfall." Red whispered, looking up at the sun, which was beginning to set.

"Go, but be careful, please? I don't want to lose you, too." Granny said, holding Red's hand tightly. Red smiled once and hugged her Granny before smiling at Belle, then heading into the forest, hitching her dress up as she went. Granny sighed and shook her head.

"That girl has the fiery passion of her mother..."

"But a heart that loves like her grandmother." Belle said, smiling at Granny warmly. Granny chuckled under her breath and opened the door to her cabin.

"Red's right. You have a way with words. Now come on, get inside. You're looking too skinny for my liking, I need to fatten you up."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, here's an update.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Eight  
**

* * *

Belle was completely aware that Granny was watching her intently, but she chose not to acknowledge it, instead digging into the chicken that Granny had prepared for dinner. Belle didn't even realize it, but she missed having three meals a day, and being treated to pleasantries. But she still wouldn't trade it for anything. A life on the run with barely any food and constant running, a life with two people who cared for her more than anything, was a far better life alone in a palace with no one to talk to and no one who understood you.

"You three girls need to come by here more often. You need food, especially with all the running you do." Belle smiled lightly, but shook her head.

"Red doesn't want to put you in danger. Neither do Snow and I."

"I've handled plenty of danger in my life before, Belle. Nothing I can't handle." She said sternly. Belle saw her hand move to her forearm, where three long scars were scratched into her skin. Belle's eyes widened in shock.

"How did you-"

"I was attacked. By a wolf. I became cursed, and through me, Red's mother became cursed, and through her mother..." Granny trailed off, and Belle put two and two together and sighed.

"It's not your fault." Granny smiled sadly, then let out a little chuckle.

"You know what I want to know?" She said. Belle smiled warmly and shook her head. Granny chuckled once more and leaned in, eyes twinkling.

"Why would you leave your life behind to go on the run with Red and Snow? You could have had everything. A life at the palace, a loving husband, children..." Belle sighed and wiped her mouth with a napkin before talking.

"My life at home was not...as pleasant as everyone would think. My father had arranged for me to marry a man who cared for nothing but himself. I did not love him, but my father did not care. And then Red came along, and...she was so nice to me. She saved my village and I just...I wanted to return the favor by keeping her safe. And we bonded. She's the first friend I've ever had. No one at the palace understood me, or understood my love for books, and adventure. But Red did. She was different...just like me. And Snow, she's the same. She understands me. I can't abandon them. Not the two people who finally like me for who I am, not who they think I can be." Granny chuckled lightly and shook her head.

"I see where you're coming from...Snow can be very charismatic. You can't help but want to help her."

"Yes, indeed. Red is the same. And she's a beautiful young woman with a strong heart who fights for those she cares about. That's what I admire about her." Belle whispered. Granny raised an eyebrow, a small smile playing on her lips and Belle blushed furiously.

"I mean, that's what I admire about the both of them." She said hastily. Granny opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the door slamming open and Red barging in, tears falling down her face, but her eyes burning with anger.

"Snow's decided to stay in the forest because she doesn't want to put us in danger anymore. Nothing I said could change her mind." She said shakily. Belle's heart sank and she stood.

"Oh, Red..." Red ignored her and ran to her room, slamming the door shut behind her. Belle and Granny exchanged glances and Granny sighed.

"You should go talk to her. I'm not good with words." She said, chuckling. Belle smiled sadly and knocked on Red's door before entering.

"Red?" She called. She found Red laying on her bed, her body shaking as she sobbed. Belle sat down on the edge of her bed, and reached her hand out to touch Red's leg softly.

"Red...I'm so sorry..." Red looked up at her and swallowed.

"Snow was there for me through everything! Everything! I have to be there for her, but she won't let me! I just...I can't bear the thought of her living alone in the woods!" Red cried.

"Snow loves you very much, Red. That's why she's doing this! She doesn't want you to get hurt."

"I know that, but she's my best friend, Belle! I can't abandon her!" Red whispered, shaking her head and burying it into her pillow.

"Snow knows that The Queen will do anything to get to her. She might even hurt you to get to her!"

"I don't care! Snow was the only person who didn't care that I was a wolf! Who showed me kindness and kept me hidden! She's the only person besides yourself and Granny who ever loved me, despite what I am! I can't lose her, Belle...I'd willingly die for her." She said. Belle sighed and took Red's hand.

"Maybe that's the problem. We've all become such good friends, we're willing to die for one another, but at the same time, none of us could bear the thought of losing each other." Red sighed, but smiled at what Belle said, and squeezed her hand.

"I'm glad you're here, Belle. I can't imagine what my life would be like if I never met you." She whispered. Belle felt her heart begin racing and she blushed deeply, chuckling nervously as she squeezed Red's hand back.

"I'm glad I'm here, too."

* * *

Belle reached for the knife on the counter and began cutting the carrots up carefully. Granny smiled widely at her.

"You didn't have to help with dinner, Belle."

"It's my pleasure. I am a guest after all." She said, smiling. They heard the door open and found Red walking in, covered in snow.

"Oh god, it's snowing out there?" Granny exclaimed. Red nodded.

"Yeah. Snow's doing okay, by the way. She's living in the cabin we found awhile back. She's been there for almost a week now, she found it on her second day out there. I'm lucky I made it back just in time, the sun has almost set." Red said, sighing as she rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"You stay inside this house, do you understand me?" Granny said sternly. Red rolled her eyes.

"I know, Granny. The townspeople are still hunting me. I'm not going anywhere during the full moon hours."

"Good. Now quickly, get out there and get the eggs from the barn, and put blankets over the cages, before the chickens and the eggs freeze to death!" Granny said.

"I'll do it." Belle said, wiping her hands on her dress and grabbing her cloak.

"I can do it, Belle. It's fine."

"No, get some rest. I can do it." Red smiled warmly.

"Thanks, Belle." Belle returned the smile and walked outside to see the ground was not completely covered in snow, but on its way to being so. She walked over to the barn and opened the door. The chickens clucked loudly and Belle looked outside to see the sun had set and the moon was hanging in the sky. She sighed and closed the door behind her, reaching for the basket on the floor. She made her way to the first chicken pen and reached under the chicken sitting on top of its pen. It clucked loudly, but did not attack her as she pulled out an egg from under it. She went to the next pen, reaching right at the back to find three eggs waiting for her. She picked them all and made her way to the next pen when a loud bang made her jump in surprise.

She glanced at the door-

And found a grey wolf glaring at her angrily, a growl emitting from its chest and its teeth bared. Belle's heart dropped. This wolf was definitely not Red...

Belle stayed completely still, too shocked to even move as her grip around the basket tightened. She didn't know whether to scream, or run, or just cry. She felt like doing all three. But her body wouldn't move. She felt a tear slide down her cheek and the wolf moved forward, barking loudly. Belle was shifted her foot lightly and the wolf howled, then pounced. Belle screamed at the top of her lungs as the wolf landed on top of her, its weight crushing her chest as it snapped its jaws in her face. She reached her hands out to its face, trying to push the animal away, but it did not budge, snarls escaping its throat viciously. Belle screamed again, trying to kick her legs out, but it was no use. The wolf was going to kill her-

And suddenly, the weight was lifted off and all she could hear was howling and snarling and whimpering and loud bangs as the world span around her. She tried to sit up, but she felt bile in the back of her throat every time she did. She heard the sound of something snapping, then a whimper and then-

Silence.

Belle looked behind her, sitting up slowly and she found the wolf that had attacked her was turning back into a person.

A woman, whose eyes were wide and staring as blood poured from her mouth. Belle gasped in shock and felt tears well in her eyes as she glanced at the other wolf, who stared at her.

It was Red.

Belle sighed, and when to stand, but suddenly, the wolf began growling at her, its teeth bared. Belle gasped in shock and looked at Red in confusion.

"Red?" She whispered, her heart beating wildly once more. The wolf pawed the ground angrily and growled once more, its eyes never leaving her. Belle shook her head.

"Red, it's me! Belle!" She cried. The wolf howled once, then surged forward and Belle screamed-

But the wolf fell back with a whimper and collapsed to the ground, an arrow stuck in its leg. Belle looked behind her and found Granny at the entrance, her crossbow in her hands and her expression pained. She ran forward, taking Red's cloak off herself and shoving it on the wolf, who turned back into Red. Red groaned and sat up, then looked over at the body on the floor.

"She-She was in my mothers pack!" She whispered, horrified.

"She must've come here for revenge." Granny whispered.

"And I killed her..." Red cried.

"You were protecting me!" Belle said, smiling. Red glanced at her, her eyes going wide and tears falling down her cheeks.

"I...I almost attacked you." She whispered. Belle looked at her in shock and shook her head.

"No, no! Red, you were just angry, it's okay-"

"No! I was going to attack you! I had no control! If Granny hadn't struck me...I would've killed you!" She cried. Belle refused to believe it.

"It's not true!"

"It is!" Red screamed. Belle looked at her, and tried to go to her, but Red stood and stepped back.

"Don't! You have to stay away from me! I'm...I'm a monster! A BEAST! Just like Gaston said!" And with that, she ran from the barn, barely even glancing back at Belle, who was curled up on the floor in shock, tears falling down her face. Belle forced her legs to stand, to run after her but Granny gripped her hand.

"Don't. Give her time to relax, to calm down. I'll take you to Snow's cabin, you'll be safe there..." She said quietly. Belle shook her head.

"I can't leave her-"

"Belle, you aren't safe here! Not with the way Red is right now! You need to give her time to calm down. Trust me." Granny said sternly. Belle took a deep breath and wiped her tears, her heart breaking as Red's words echoed in her mind.

"Okay..."


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this took so long!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

****"Go up ahead, she's in the old cabin where her and Red stayed during the months they were on the run from the village people."

Granny pushed back a bunch of branches and revealed a small cabin covered in twigs and leaves. It looked old and dirty, but liveable. Belle nodded once and Granny smiled at her sadly.

"I'm sorry this all happened." She patted Belle's shoulder lightly, then took off back the way she came. Belle sighed and made her way to the cabin, her mind still reeling from everything that had happened. She knocked on the door softly, and when it opened, she was met with a spear in her face. She jumped back, gasping in shock and the spear almost immediately dropped as Snow's face went from fierce, to shocked.

"Belle? What are you doing here? It isn't safe!" Snow said sharply. She reached out, grabbing Belle and dragging her inside. She shut the door behind her quickly and Belle glared at her, scoffing.

"Am I not wanted anywhere?" She said angrily. Snow looked at her in confusion.

"What's wrong? What's happened?" She demanded. Belle sighed and ran a hand through her hair, trying her best not to cry.

"A werewolf attacked me while I was in the barn. One of Anita's pack, and Red...she killed it. But...while she was the wolf, she almost attacked me. She lost control for a split second and..."

"Oh god, Belle!" Snow embraced her tightly, and Belle felt the tears spill over, her heart breaking as the image of Red as the wolf, snarling at her, came rushing back into her mind.

"I'm so sorry..." Snow whispered. Belle pulled away from her and sighed tiredly.

"I just...I want Red to see that she isn't a monster." Belle whispered. Snow brushed away her tears with her thumb and smiled sadly.

"It's hard for her to see it that way, Belle. She tries so hard to control the wolf, but...it's hard. It gets to her." Belle looked at Snow sadly.

"She gave into her anger...gave into the wolf...just so she could save me." She said, her voice shaking with emotion. Snow let out a little chuckle and smiled.

"She cares for you. A lot." Belle smiled despite her sadness.

"I care for her, as well. Perhaps even more." She whispered. Snow raised an eyebrow, her eyes wide and Belle blushed deeply, not believing what she just said.

"I-I didn't mean-"

"Belle. Are you in love with Red?" Snow whispered, her voice low. Belle shook her head, her whole body heating up with embarrassment.

"N-No, no of course not-"

"I know true love when I see it! You do love her!" Snow exclaimed, a grin spreading on her face. Belle shook her head once more, but Snow laughed, gripping her tightly.

"I know you are, Belle! I'm in love right now! With a prince...who...well, he's supposed to be marrying someone else..." Snow said, her eyes becoming distant as she sighed. Belle looked at her sadly and shook her head.

"Why does love have to be so complicated?" She asked. Snow's eyes went wide and she gripped Belle's hands tightly.

"It doesn't have to be." She whispered fiercely. Belle looked at her in confusion.

"Wh-"

"We have to fight for it!"

"Fight for what?" Belle asked, growing even more confused.

"Fight for the ones we love! You don't want Red to see she's a monster, so fight for her! Fight for her to see that she isn't a monster! We can't just sit back and expect everything to come to us! We have to act! We have to fight for our true loves!" Snow said breathlessly, excitement making her cheeks flush.

"But...But I don't know if Red loves me like I love her..." Belle whispered fearfully. Snow let out a loud laugh and gripped Belle tightly.

"Of course she does! Belle...the six months that you weren't with us, the six months that she was gone, she always talked about you. Constantly! She wanted nothing more than to check up on you, and after she learned how to control the wolf, she would always risk her life to go to your castle and watch you. Every month! That day that she saved your village from the ogres the second time, that wasn't because she smelled the ogres coming! She was already there!"

Belle looked at Snow in complete shock, her heart racing at this revelation and Snow gripped her hands tightly.

"Go after her. Show that you don't care about the wolf, about the monster." Belle grinned, her Snow's excitement infecting her and she giggled.

"And what are you going to do? About your true love?" She asked. Snow smiled.

"I got a letter from him. I wasn't going to go, but I can't stop myself any longer! I have to go to him! I have to tell him I love him!"

"Oh! Good luck, Snow!" Belle hugged her tightly, glad that she had come to the cabin. Snow laughed and hugged her back, then pulled back and nodded.

"I'll walk you back to Granny's and then...I'm going to King George's castle to tell Charming I love him!" She said. Belle nodded once and stood tall, then bit her lip, wondering whether she should ask the question on her mind.

"What is it?" Snow asked, noticing her hesitation. Belle sighed.

"Do you think...do you think Red will ever be rid of her curse?" She asked. Snow's smile faded and she sighed as well.

"I...I don't know. Red's curse...it wasn't made from magic. It was made from...well, blood. Family. But don't give up hope; someone once told me that true love is the most powerful magic of all." Snow said, smiling. Belle grinned excitedly.

"You really think so?" She whispered.

"Oh yes." Snow said. Belle shook her head, smiling still.

"I don't care if it works or not...I'll always love Red. The beast, the wolf...it's a part of her. And I love ALL of her." Snow laughed happily and hugged her once more.

"Now come on! Let's go get our true loves!"

"Wait..." Belle stopped her from walking out of the door, another question popping up in her mind.

"Who...who told you that? That true love is the most powerful magic of all?" She asked. Snow's smile grew sad and tears began to brim in her eyes.

"The one person who wants me dead more than anything. The Evil Queen. Regina." Belle gasped in shock and Belle nodded once.

"And she's right. But losing your true love? That's the worst curse of all...and that's the reason why she's after me." Snow whispered.

"What...What happened?" Belle asked, her eyes wide with shock. Snow shivered slightly and smiled.

"A story for another time. Now come on! Let's go! We have big journeys ahead of us!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long guys, I had computer issues! But I've just bought a new one, so you'll get updates a lot more! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Ten****  
**

* * *

Belle took a deep breath and took one last glance at Snow, who smiled at her brightly before walking back the way she came, her eyes scanning the area for any guards.

Snow was off to find her true love.

And Belle was about to tell her true love that she loved her...

"You can do this, Belle..." She whispered to herself. She stood tall, then hitched her skirt up and made her way through the snow to Granny's cabin, her heart racing faster with each step. Before she even reached the door, it opened to reveal Granny, who smiled at her sadly.

"I heard you from outside. Come on in." Belle walked inside and Granny grabbed a cloak, placing it around her shoulders.

"I'm gonna go...finish collecting the eggs from the chicken coup. She's...still refusing to talk to anyone, but maybe you can get through to her." Granny said, sighing loudly. Belle nodded once and Granny smiled at her once more before leaving and closing the door behind her. Belle walked to Red's door, her heart racing, and lifted one hand, knocking on it rapidly.

"Go away, Granny!" Red shouted. Belle couldn't help but smirk.

"It's not Granny, and I'm not going anywhere!" She said determinedly. Red didn't reply and Belle sighed loudly, raising her hand to knock on the door once more, her heart racing as she took a deep breath.

_It's now or never._

"Red, I'm not going anywhere! The wolf...the beast...it's a part of WHO you are! And you shouldn't run away or get angry about it! You have to embrace it! And it's not something to be ashamed of! You saved my life back there! You've saved the lives of my people!"

"People I love keep getting hurt! And it's always because of me! Because of this wolf! I hate it!"

"Red-"

"No, Belle! I'm dangerous! I keep embracing the wolf and because of it, people die! Just...stay away from me! I'm a horrible person!" Red shouted through the door. Belle growled under her breath.

"You are NOT a horrible person, Red! You are kind! And loving...and caring! And Red..." Belle collapsed against the door, her knees shaking under her as she took a deep breath.

"I love you. I don't care if you are the most terrifying, devastating creature of all, you are beautiful and I love you. I love you so much that it kills me to see you beat yourself up like this because I know who you are and you are not what you think! You are the most amazing person I've ever met and I can't imagine a world with you in it. I can't imagine MY LIFE without you in it! Red...you are in control of the beast! I know you are! And I know what happened out there only happened because you were scared for me! Because you care about me...perhaps not in the same way as I care for you, but you care about me. And it's okay to lose control when you're looking after someone you love, Red! You were looking after me! You were protecting me! Doesn't that prove that you're the kind, loving person I know? The person I love?"

It was silent. Belle felt her heart drop and could almost feel the sweat dripping off her skin as she waited for anything, anything at all to come from other side of the door.

_Oh god..._

Red hated her. Of course she did. How could Belle be so-

Belle almost fell face first as the door opened to reveal Red, who was staring at her with tears in her eyes.

"You...you really...love me?" She whispered. Belle couldn't respond. Her tongue was stuck in her throat. She nodded once, smiling as best she could even though she felt on the verge of collapsing. Red stared at her-

Then raced forward and crashed her lips against Belle's eagerly, arms wrapping around her gently. Belle was so in shock, she wasn't even aware of what was happening before Red pulled away and chuckled, knocking her forehead against Belle's.

"I'm sorry-" Belle silenced her lips with her own, her heart racing with euphoria and her mind reeling as she brought a hand to Red's cheek, wiping away the tears falling down them. Perhaps this was just a spur of the moment thing, but Belle didn't want it to end. She wanted it to last forever and ever-

Red pulled away from her and laughed again, knocking her forehead against Belle's once more.

"You really love me?" She whispered. Belle chuckled.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't." She whispered back. Red chuckled once more and Belle could feel she was struggling with something.

"Belle...I love you too. So much." Belle had to grip Red's shoulders to stop herself from collapsing in shock at Red's words. She couldn't help the wide grin that split her face, but the words Red whispered after that made her pause.

"But I'm scared. I'm a monster. And I don't want to hurt you." Belle pulled back and shook her head, taking Red's hands in hers and kissing them softly.

"You are not a monster, Red. And you and I, we're in this together now, alright? I'm going to be here for you, no matter what. Okay?" Belle whispered. Red nodded once and leaned forward, pressing another kiss to Belle's lips lightly and Belle hugged her tightly, her head pressing into Red's shoulder as she tried her best to hide back her euphoria during Red's struggle.**  
**

They heard the pounding of a door opening and both of them jumped in shock and turned to see Granny staring at them both, the basket of chicken eggs in her hand. She grinned at them and let out a bark of laughter.

"Well...it's about damn time!"


	11. Author's NOTE!

**These computer issues will be the death of me! I'm so sorry guys! I'll try to update as soon as I can, but like I said, but now my new computer is just not co-operating with me so I've gotta take it back and fix it and ugh...**

**I WILL BRING YOU AN UPDATE SOON I PROMISE!**

**=)**


	12. Chapter 11

**So my computer issues are resolved, which means I can finally give you guys the last three chapters!**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven  
**

* * *

One Year Later

Her footsteps echoed against the ground with each pounding step, her heart racing along to the sound as she turned the corner and continued her sprint, tears falling down her cheeks rapidly.

She had to get to her. She had to. She refused to leave without saying goodbye...

"RED!" She screamed, hands reaching out to the door handles and shoving the doors open with a bang. Red turned at the shout of her name, and her expression went from terrified, to saddened as she raced forward.

"Belle!" Her arms wrapped around the young brunette tightly, who cried into her shoulder and held onto her lover tightly.

"It's coming! The curse is coming!" She breathed. Red caressed Belle's face gently.

"I know. Everything's going to be okay." She said calmly.

"HOW!? We're going to be torn apart!" Belle cried. Red smiled sadly and shook her head, blinking back tears.

"I know, but Snow and Charming's child...she'll save us." Belle looked at her, confused.

"What?" She breathed. Red knocked her forehead against Belle's lightly.

"Rumpelstiltskin spoke of a savior. Snow and Charming's child will break this curse. We will be together again!" Red whispered. Belle felt her shoulders relax and her heart begin racing even more as she grinned.

"Really?" She whispered.

"We're going to be okay! Everything's going to work out!" But Belle could see the concern in Red's eyes, and that wiped the smile right off her face.

"Do you think it will hurt?" Belle whispered. Red's eyes went wide and she wrapped her arms around Belle tightly.

"I hope not." She said nervously. Belle closed her eyes and held Red tightly.

"Belle...no matter what happens..."

"Don't." Belle whispered fiercely. Red shook her head.

"No, listen to me. I don't know how long it will take the savior to find us, or help us, but...if it doesn't happen...if we lose each other forever..." Red's grip tightened as Belle began shaking violently...the thought of being without Red making her chest constrict.

"No matter what happens...I love you. I love you so much." She whispered. Belle pressed her face into Ruby's shoulder, trying her best to stop her voice from shaking, but failing miserably.

"I don't want to leave you." She whispered. Red kissed her passionately, unable to stop the tear that fell down her cheek.

"I don't want to leave you, either." She whispered back. Granny came through the double doors, face filled with concern.

"Snow's given birth."

"What?!" Red jumped up in shock and Granny ran to her.

"There's nothing we can do for them. The curse is almost upon us." She wrapped her arms around her granddaughter tightly.

"I love you." She whispered. Red couldn't help the tears that fell down her cheeks as she hugged her grandmother tightly.

"I love you, too." She whispered, voice cracking with emotion. Granny kept one arm wrapped around her as she wrapped an arm around Belle.

"Whatever happens...you two will find a way back to each other. I know it." She said fiercely. Granny held them both close to her heart as their small cottage began to shake wildly.

Belle reached out and grabbed Red's hand tightly.

The door to their cottage burst open, and before Belle could shout to Red that she loved her, they were all enveloped in a dark cloud, and everything turned black.


	13. Chapter 12

**...So don't kill me! I've been really busy the past couple of weeks, and I've been managing to get little parts of this story done, until now! I finally finished it. I'm hoping the final chapter will be up soon, but with my crazy schedule, we'll have to just wait and see!**

**Thank you guys, for being so patient and understanding! Without further ado, here is the second last chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve  
**

* * *

****She closed the library door behind her tightly, gently removing the key from her pocket and entering it into the door to lock it. She sighed, her breath coming out misty in the night air as she glanced up at the moon. It was full this evening, illuminating the whole street with its glow.

Belle grinned and looked across the street at Granny's Diner to see that there were still a few people inside. She nodded to herself and walked across the street, barely bothering to look for cars at this time of night.

The tiny bell above the door jingled softly as she opened the door and a few people turned their heads to look at her, only one person smiling at her.

Mary Margaret, who was sitting opposite Doctor Whale.

"Hey, Mary Margaret." Belle said politely. She waved lightly, a slightly exasperated look on her face.

"Hi, Belle. How's everything going at the library?" She asked. Belle nodded once, looking at Doctor Whale, who was barely paying attention to them, his eyes somewhere else.

"Good, I suppose. A lot of your students came in today. Big project coming up?" Belle asked, raising an eyebrow in amusement. Mary Margaret laughed.

"Yeah, I've got them doing a little bit of research on Leonardo Da Vinci. I told them to try to not use the internet...I didn't think they would listen!" She said, surprised.

"They definitely did. The art section was a mess!" Belle said, letting out a small chuckle. Mary Margaret laughed again.

"I'm sorry!"

"Oh, it's okay. I enjoy the company. They're good kids!" Belle said, grinning. Mary Margaret's smile faded as she glanced at Doctor Whale and sighed.

"Well, I should probably get back to my date." She mumbled.

"Hmm?" Doctor Whale said, finally bringing his attention back to Mary Margaret. She sighed again.

"See you later, Belle." She said.

"See you." Belle chuckled under her breath and walked over to her favorite booth, sitting down and picking up the menu in front of her. She rarely ate at the Diner, preferring to stay home and cook dinner for herself, but today had been a hard day, and she was tired.

Besides, Granny's food was absolutely amazing.

She heard the sound of glass breaking, then raised angry voices behind the kitchen. She looked in shock, along with everyone else at the Diner, as the kitchen door was slammed open-

And Ruby came out, wiping tears away and basically running toward the front door.

"Ruby, get back here! Your shift's not done!" Granny appeared at the kitchen door, her grey hair a mess and her face pained, but angry. Belle looked back at the door to see it slam behind Ruby loudly. She exchanged glances with Mary Margaret, who excused herself from Doctor Whale and walked outside after her. Belle sighed, considering running after her, but deciding against it.

She didn't know Ruby all that well...she didn't really know anyone in town all that well. She preferred to stay in the library and read her books all day. Best let Mary Margaret help Ruby out.

Belle glanced up at the clock and saw it was almost 9:30, and was just about to consider going home and making herself dinner when Ruby walked back in, a small smile on her face as she thanked Mary Margaret.

Belle wondered why Ruby was the only waitress on staff, but realized it was pretty late at night...it would make sense for her to be.

Belle offered her a small smile and Ruby stopped at her booth, groaning internally.

"How long have you been waiting?" She said, sighing.

"Not long." Belle lied. Ruby shook her head.

"I'm sorry. She just, ugh! She frustrates me so much!" She growled. Belle chuckled as Ruby took out a pad and a pencil.

"What can I get you?"

"Just a chicken burger, I think."

"With fries?"

"Uh...No thanks. It's a little late. Don't want to each too much." Belle said, chuckling. Ruby sighed again, but smiled at her.

"Anything to drink?"

"A coke?"

"Sure thing. I'll get it to you as fast as I can. Sorry again."

"It's okay." Ruby turned around and walked back into the kitchen, stopping before the front door and taking a deep breath before walking in. Ten minutes later, only Leroy and Belle were left in the Diner, and he had just started stumbling his way to the front door, waving to Granny as he went when Ruby stepped out of the kitchen and practically ran back to Belle with her burger.

"I am so, so, so, SO SORRY." She said, placing the burger and drink down in front of her. Belle sighed.

"It's alright." Granny glared at Ruby angrily before walking back into the kitchens and Ruby sighed, sitting down in front of Belle.

"She's always doing this. Getting all angry over nothing, and then taking it out on me." She huffed, laying her head on her hands. Belle swallowed the first bite of her burger and shrugged.

"I suppose parents are like that."

"Yeah well, she's not my mom...no matter how bad she wants to be." Ruby grumbled. Belle winced at the remark. She'd grown up without her mother, who had passed away from illness, and was currently estranged from her father, who worked at the local flower store and disapproved of her working in the library.

"She loves you. She just...has a strange way of showing it." Belle said, nodding to herself. Ruby sighed again.

"Sometimes I wonder." She muttered. They were silent for awhile and Ruby shook her head.

"I just...she's really over-protective. And I don't know why..." Belle laughed, taking the last bite of her burger and sipping her coke.

"Because she loves you. And I mean, look at you. She probably has to keep guys off you 24/7." Belle said. Ruby looked at her in shock.

"What?" Belle realized what she had said a second too late and she winced.

"Well, I mean...you're really attractive...she probably just wants to keep you safe." Ruby's cheeks were bright red and she looked down at the table, grinning.

"You think I'm pretty?" She asked. Belle felt her own cheeks turn red.

"Sure..." She muttered. She practically gulped down the rest of her drink, then stood.

"Well, I should get out of here so you guys can clean up. Thanks for keeping me company."

"Yeah, right..." Ruby said, a small smile still on her face.

"See you."

"See you later." Belle hightailed out of the Diner, her mind racing.

_Well, I'm never eating there again_. She thought to herself.


End file.
